warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior Puppet Pals In: The Swirly Thing
Based off of Potter Puppet Pals "The Vortex". Enjoy!--Shaf Girl 22:03, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Tigerclaw: In slow motion, the flowers fell from my head and shattered, and when I looked into the puddle, I was a beautiful queen. Then I woke up whimpering, and I don't know why. Bluestar: Well, I once had a dream that I was a baby pig, living on a Twoleg farm! Oink, oink, oink! Tigerclaw: No, you don't understand. It was a life-changing vision. I may never be the same aga-- Firepaw: (runs over, knocks Tigerclaw over) Bluestar! We need your help! Kitty emergency! Bluestar: Oh StarClan, let's go! (go to the other side of camp, where Sandpaw is standing in front of some swirly thing in the air) Sandpaw: Bluestar, Graypaw's trapped in an alternate world like StarClan! Bluestar: Oh, not again! Graypaw: (voice coming from the swirly thing) Oh, it's the most terrible thing. It tickles in all the wrong ways. Firepaw: It wouldn't happen if you weren't so fat. What should we do, Bluestar? Bluestar: Hmm, fetch me the problem stick. Graypaw: Oh, I think I'm having my warrior's vigil! Sandpaw: Don't go into the light, Graypaw! Firepaw: (carrying a stick) Here it is. Why does it have all these claw marks on it? Do you think it could be important several generations from now to a blind cat? Bluestar: Nevermind that! Ah yes, my old friend. (grabs stick) Let's see if I remember how to do this. (pokes swirly thing, which turns into Graypaw, who falls to the ground) Firepaw: (bats the body with his paw) Are you okay, Graypaw? Graypaw: (stands up, looking bigger, buffer, more handsome and with a deeper voice) Do you have bees in your brain? Firepaw, I've never felt better! I'm a warrior now! Hello, Sandpaw. Sandpaw: (a little flustered) He, oh, Graypaw. Graypaw: It's Graystripe now. Hello, Bluestar. Bluestar: Wow, you're much cooler than Firepaw! Firepaw: What? Graystripe: Let's have a Twoleg party, in the forest! (music randomly starts playing, all the cats except Firepaw dance) Firepaw: No, no! (music stops playing) Time for the Petuitary Shrink Attack! (attacks Graystripe, who turns back into Graypaw) Graypaw: (shivers) Firepaw: I rule the Clan, do you understand? I'm the leader! No one can be a better warrior than me, because I'm Firepaw, I'm the kittypet who joined a Clan, I'm Firepaw, okay? Graypaw: I'm so sorry, Firepaw. Firepaw: Well, good. Now let's have a Twoleg party, in the forest. (music comes back on, Firepaw dances wildly, everyone else dances hesitantly) Firepaw: (singing) My name is Firepaw, I'm the leader of ThunderClan! I'm better than everybody in the Clan! I'm cool and I am awesome, all the she-cats know my name! Fire, fire, Firepaw, that is my name! Firepaw, Firepaw, do the shoo-y-doo-wup. Other cats: Shoo-y-doo-wup, shoo-y-doo-wup. Firepaw: Yeah! I defeated Brokenstar when I was kit, yes I did! I was even awesome when I was a kit, I was! I left kittypet parents when I was a kit, I did! I grew up in a Clan, without any love, I did! Firepaw, Firepaw, Firepaw. Other cats: Shoo-y-doo-wup, shoo-y-doo-wup. Firepaw: THAT'S ME!!!!!!!!!! (pants) You guys are the best Clanmates ever, you know that? Sandpaw: Aw, Firepaw. Bluestar: (sniffs) You're going to be alright, Firepaw, my apprentice. (wraps tail around Firepaw's) Sandpaw: We'll always love you, Firepaw. (wraps her tail around the other two) Bluestar: Yes we will. Graypaw: (tries to wrap his tail with them) I love you too, Firepaw. Firepaw: (pushes him away) Look less like a kittypet before you cuddle with me, Graypaw. Graypaw: What? The end! Category:Fan Fictions